


Margot Robbie time alone.

by SomeNobody11



Category: Margot Robbie - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Masterbation, Other, Solo, Stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeNobody11/pseuds/SomeNobody11





	Margot Robbie time alone.

It had been a long day for Margot, she wanted to unwind, relax, take a load off.

Margot entered her beautiful London apartment, locked the door firmly behind her, and headed for the bedroom throwing down her bag and keys in any order along the way.  
No time for dinner, she maintained her figure in a serious way.  
By time she had reached the bedroom she decides to draw the curtains, and sits on the end of her bed.  
Margot flicks through the TV channels for a moment before landing on the news, this will do.   
Mobile phones are switched off and cast to one side, time to make a decision.

Margot leans forward to the draws at the foot of her bed, the top draw is pulled open.   
Margot’s favourite place, her collection of sex toys.   
Inside are a number of dildos, vibrators, butt plugs and various items, some of which the best and most expensive money can buy.  
Margot selects her favourite and most trusted dildo, 10 inches long, bumpy and soft, she had used this one since she was a teenager and loved how it felt in every way, but this isn’t why she opened the draw today. 

Margot for some time had practiced depth training, a fun pass time that takes a lot of patience, she was always up for a session.  
She used a slink, a 16 inch long, soft, skinny plastic tentacle, made by square peg.  
It goes in your anus, and through to your colon delivering some crazy results.  
“I’ve been looking forward to you all day Margot whispered as she held it in her hands.   
She stands up and places it on the bed, heading for the bathroom.  
Margot unzips her dress along the way and let’s it fall to the floor leaving her completely naked, she loved to go commando, a breeze against her cunt through the day gave her teased her beyond belief.

Margot’s bare feet smooth and perfect in every way pattered across the bathroom floor, her dark brown nipples on her nearly flat flawless chest became erect as the cold hit her body, her vagina was a perfect slit with nothing showing beyond it, her whole body including her pussy, waxed clean and smooth.

Margot opens the bathroom cupboard and removes the devise she’ll be using to clean herself out and sits on the toilet. Beside her the sink, she fills with warm water and screws in the probe.  
Giggling in excitement Margot inserts the probe into her asshole and cleans up. 

Wiping herself dry Margot grabs a towel and a fresh bottle of lube.   
Sitting back on the bed, she looks at the TV, separates her legs and slaps her pussy with a open hand.  
The crack made between her hand and her skin is loud, the rounded smooth surface of her mound turns red as she smacks herself a second time, her favourite way to turn herself on was to get rough, even with herself.  
With company Margot often encouraged people to slap her and hold her down.   
The towel now below her is rough and feels good against her plump ass cheeks, a single finger with a painted nail is used to circle her smooth asshole, making it more supple and flexible to start taking some length.  
A large squirt of lube into her hand she begins oiling up her asshole, her fingers slide in just below the surface by accident a few times. 

With a deep breath out, Margot takes 16 inch slink, the small end only half an inch wide to her hole, inserting 5 inches into her body.   
She doesn’t flinch as she trained herself well, Margot begins to fuck herself slowly with the first skinny third of the toy.  
She pushes harder teaching 6 and 7 inches, the diameter increases and her well trained ass stretches around the slippery tentacle.   
Margot starts to moan, as she brings her own index finger to her mouth and sucks down on it hard. 

A few minutes pass whilst fucking up to 7 inches of the toy when she withdraws, murky lubricant leaks onto the towel as Margot rolls over and stands in front of her large mirror covering the wall.  
She placed the flat base of the slink onto the floor and squirts a large dose of lubricant over its pointed head. Margot faces the mirror and crouches over the toy, taking the first 4 inches without any problem, she bites her lip and slides down to 8 inches, as she can feel the pleasure of her asshole being stretched.  
A few times in and out and Margot ventures deeper into her body, 12 inches and she slows down in gears of ripping her now gaping hole.  
“Not too fast” she says to herself through rapid breaths.  
Holding it at this depth Margot it led her hips as she crouches, the long tentacle hits every possible surface inside of her crevasse, she begins moaning harder, any further and she knows what happens. 

“Okay, come on daddy” Margot whispers to her toy, as she pushes deeper, she can feel the narrow tentacle end pass her anus and being scraping the inside of her colon as she moans.  
“Ahh fuck, ahhhhhh fuck me”   
The belled bottom of the toy gapes her red raw sphincter as all 16 inches successfully pop inside her, just the base held on the outside of her body.   
Margot stands as the Slink hold inside of her, slowly her legs shaking from the extreme feeling, she turns and bends before the mirror looking at the base held in her hole.   
“Oh fuck yes” she whispers taking it in her hand, pulling the base in all directions beside out, she can feel it knock every nerve ending inside her asshole, all the way up through her colon, Margot slowly climbs on the bed. where she lays with her head propped up by pillows, her knees up and legs spread. 

Margot begins to play with her cunt, she take two fingers straight to her clit and circles it, pulls it up and down and occasionally puts a finder in her hole.   
Margot’s pussy is slippery to touch from all of the lubricant that had dropped over it.  
She begins to mutter to herself “fuck I’m gonna cum, fuck I’m gonna cum” repeatedly, it didn’t take long, the pressure built up by the wide end of the slink pushed against everything within her.   
Margot rubs her clit vigorously until so let’s of a big pitched squeal, pulling back on her clitoris spraying a stream of clear liquid from her cunt splashing against the mirror at high force.  
She pulls back again and again on her small clit, spraying her reflection each time with juices. 

Her head falls back, breathing with a open mouth and her eyes closed.  
Margot looks up to the slink still consumed by her asshole.  
She pops out the widest part and the rest shoots out with it, accompanied by a hush of lubricant and pre cum from inside of her gaping asshole.  
Margot gasps and moans as her cavity becomes bare, the 16 inch monster lays on the floor leaving Margot Robbie on the bed with an enormous gaping asshole.   
She looks at it in the mirror and squeezes, creating a nearly prolapsing rosebud effect.   
Margot looked on at the tissue from inside of her nearly handing out of her as she starts to rub her fingers around it.   
The feeling is so intense but she can’t stop herself.

She continues to look on as she toys with her rosebud asshole, squeezing it in and out of her.  
Her legs shake from pleasure as she looks to the open drawer, as Margot wanders what next?


End file.
